EAW One Night Stand
EAW One Night Stand is a PPV held by Backstream Championship Wrestling. After the demise of EAW, BCW began to hold a special show once a year to show its respect for its parent company. The first show was held in 2007 with a massive main event of Commander D vs. Killer K. The show may sometimes feature wrestlers from the EAW just to show the amount of respect, also BCW holds the show every year at the fromer EAW Arena History ''EAW One Night Stand 2007: Commander D vs. Killer K'' The first EAW One Night Stand featured quite possibly one of the best matches ever, Commander D vs Killer K for the EAW World Championship. Killer K the BCW Champion pinned CD earlier in the month to win the title and now sought to take the EAW title. Results }} | colspan="3" style="text-align: center;" | |- ! colspan="3" style="background-color: #d0d0d0; text-align: center;" | Details |- ! style="white-space: nowrap; padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | Promotion | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |Backstream Championship Wrestling |- ! style="padding-right: 1.2em;; width: 33%;" | Date | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |May 27, 2007 |- |- class } } ! colspan="3" style="background-color: #d0d0d0; text-align: center;" | Show chronology |- class } } |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|April Fools Mayhem |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|'EAW One Night Stand' |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|BCW Resurrection |} * Ace defeated Xander (10:43) ** Ace pinned Xander after an Ace Crusher * Ear-Wax © defeated Total Destruction and Sanyo to retain the BCW Cruiserweight Championship (20:59) **Wax pinned Sanyo following an Animal Nicke * Heilo defeated Bolt (13:28) **Heilo pinned Bolt after a Tombstone Piledriver * Triple J and Bossman defeated James Starr in a 2 vs. 1 Hnadicap match to retain the BCW International Championship (23:11) **Triple j pinned Starr after a Triple Jump Moonsault *CJ Youkai defeated K-Stevens in an Absolutely No Rules Match (27:11) **CJ pinned Stevens after a moonsault through a table *Triple X defeated Alex Austin (21:31) **Triple X pinned Austin after an American Destroyer * EAW World Champion Commander D defeated BCW World Champion Killer K to retain the EAW World Championship (29:57) **CD pinned Killer K after an RKO through a broken table ''EAW One Night Stand 2008'' This PPV was held to unify the BCW and XWF Titles. The Main Event was similar to that of Vengeance 2001 where 4 men were going to fight it out to see who would become the BCW Triple Crown Champion. Also on the ccard was a 7 man scramble for the new BCW Hardcore title, the last XWF Ultraviolet championship and a few more matches Results }} | colspan="3" style="text-align: center;" | |- ! colspan="3" style="background-color: #d0d0d0; text-align: center;" | Details |- ! style="white-space: nowrap; padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | Promotion | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |Backstream Championship Wrestling |- ! style="padding-right: 1.2em;; width: 33%;" | Date | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |May 15, 2008 |- |- class } } ! colspan="3" style="background-color: #d0d0d0; text-align: center;" | Show chronology |- class } } |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|April Fools Mayhem |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|'EAW One Night Stand' |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|BCW Resurrection |} * Danger Dave defeated The Thug in a trial Match (9:32) **Danger pinned Thug after a GTS * James Starr defeated StingRay, Blaze, Kai, Zamatros, Ace and Triple J in a 7 man scramble to win the BCW Hardcore Championship (25:11) **Starr pinned Ace after a Starrstruck * Xero © defeated Total Destruction and Sir jacob to retain the BCW Cruiserweight Championship (19:51) **Xero pinned TD after a spear * Eric Hinz defeated Adam Young in a Torture by Chair Match (20:10) **Hinz pinned Young after an Okanagan Driver onto a chair * Crusher defeated The Crippler © to win the XWF Ultraviolet Championship (25:56) **Crusher pinned Crippler after a Dominator onto Lighting Tubes **This was the last XWF Ultraviolet Championship match * Killer K © defeated John Varkin in a 50th street brawl to retain the BCW International Championship (26:41) ** Killer K pinned Varkin after a K-2 * Zakk Carolina defeated SafeCracker © to win the XWF World Championship (28:32) **Zakk pinned SafeCracker after a Trapper Kepper 2.0 * Commander D © defeated Alex Austin to retain the BCW World Championship (29:54) **CD pinned Austin after a Frog Splash * Scott Tonsi defeated Ryan Tonsi in a brother vs. brother match (21:11) **Scott pinned Ryan after a Sitout Powerbomb * BCW World Champion Commander D defeated XWF World Champion Zakk Carolina to unify the Titles (32:37) **CD made Zakk submit to the Commando Lock **The title titles were unified and formed the BCW Triple Crown Championship ''EAW One Night Stand 2009 EAW One Night Stand this year was a smash hit. Heading into the main event Crusher named Commander D to be his opponent. Other matches include International,Tag Team and Hardcore title being defended. Results }} | colspan="3" style="text-align: center;" | |- ! colspan="3" style="background-color: #d0d0d0; text-align: center;" | Details |- ! style="white-space: nowrap; padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | Promotion | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |Backstream Championship Wrestling |- ! style="padding-right: 1.2em;; width: 33%;" | Date | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |May 22, 2009 |- |- class } } ! colspan="3" style="background-color: #d0d0d0; text-align: center;" | Show chronology |- class } } |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|April Fools Mayhem |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|'EAW One Night Stand' |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|BCW Resurrection |} * Sanyo defeated Heilo (12:23) **Sanyo pinned Heilo after a Kakashi Driver * Total Destruction © defeated Ear-Wax and El Xero in a three way Torture by Chair to retain the BCW Cruiserweight Championship (24:27) **TD pinned Xero following a people's Elbow * Kamikaze defeated Danger Dave © and Aaron to win the BCW Hardcore Championship (24:54) **Kam pinned Dave after a Kamikaze bomb through a table * 3 Count Mafia (Eric Hinz, Adam young and James Starr) defeated Blaze, StingRay and Xander in a 6 man Non-Title Tag Team Match (27:57) **Adam pinned Blaze after an AKO * Killer K defeated Pure Energy © to win the OCW North American Championship (23:54) **Killer pinned Energy after a K-2 *Triple X defeated JC Jones, Samurai X, King, Ryan Wilson and Ace in a 6 man scramble match (22:47) **Triple X pinned Samurai X after an American Destroyer * Fat Joe and Zakk © defeated Kai and Lan to retain the Undisputed Tag Team Championship (29:35) ** Zakk pinned Lan after an FTZ * Crusher and Commander D fought to a no contest in an Absolutely No Rulez Match (32:51) ** Both men were unable to reach the ten-count after Crusher gave CD a Downward Spril from the top rope through a table **Crusher retained the BCW World Championship Category:Pay-per-views